Haruna's Adventure Before Tokyo
by BEAUTELLiGENT
Summary: Haruna Nagashima has graduated high school! Now, she's getting ready to see Yoh in Tokyo.


_**Disclaimer: **__Haruna Nagashima and other things related to Highschool Debut (Kou Kou Debut), is owned, copy written, and trademarked by Kawahara Kazune._

_**Author's Note: **__Right. This is my first time publishing a Fan Fic, so I wouldn't be surprised if I had any bad reviews or negative comments, since I'm new here and all. Then again, I want my first story here to be a good one. Whoever reads this though, I dare you to review this little Mona Lisa and make it your favorite one. To those who think that it needs more oomph, well; forgive me for being an amateur writer. _

_Reviews and recommendations are very much appreciated. _

--

**PREFACE**__

My name is Haruna Nagashima, I am an 18 year-old graduate in high school, who dedicated her life to softball in middle school, and is formerly referred to as, a "Guy-Girl." I live with my parents and little brother. My mother and father raised me well and made me an independent child. They never hesitated to let me do what I want as long as I know what I'm doing and that I'm not going to show up at our doorstep hand-cuffed or likewise, pregnant.

When I first stepped on the floors of high school, I thought, this was the time for me to make my debut. I wanted to dedicate my life into love and poured my interests into getting a boyfriend. Right now I have one though. It's a VERY long, funny and rather frustrating story, but I'll give the necessary details anyway. I met Yoh Komiyama while I was running about the street (don't even remember why I was even there.). He bumped into me by accident. Well, actually I bumped into him real hard. It wasn't a very nice introduction, but I knew when I looked into his eyes, he was the one. After realizing the coincidence that we both were in the same school, I asked Yoh to be my love coach and help me solve my love problems. Without thinking I guess he had to say yes to a desperate girl like me. After a while I started to fall in love with Yoh, so I confessed to him. Having me looking like a fool in front of him telling him that I love him, really made him happy. At that moment I became his girlfriend. We've been dating for quite a while now. Actually we've been dating for 4 years to be exact. We eventually had to separate due to the fact that Yoh needs to study in Tokyo for college. It's his sophomore year now.

Everyone else thinks that Yoh and I aren't at all compatible, considering he's a hell of a lot good looking and popular, while I wasn't even a little cute and people didn't know me well.

Yoh on the other hand thinks I'm cute, but he also thinks that I take things too over board and that I try too hard at everything I do. He thinks that I'm dense as well.

I don't get that part of him.

--

**ONE**

_Haruna, I can't wait 'till you get here. I miss you and all, but please don't try too hard on impressing me again. You know that seeing you is enough for me. So don't go over board. See ya when you get here._

_Yoh._

I've been reading Yoh's e-mail over and over again, all night long, thinking what should I do? What should I wear and how will I show Yoh that I've matured? I'm going to Tokyo in 2 days to meet my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in a long time, and I'm stuck at 2% ready.

"MOTHER!!" I screamed across the house, "Where's that dress I asked you to dry clean yesterday?"

"You didn't ask me to dry clean anything." She replied with a frustrated look on her face.

Mothers are so hard to take care of sometimes. I'm just glad she raised me and allowed to go to Tokyo on my own. She went crazy trying lecture me about how wild that city can be. All the hassle and rushing they have in there. Oh God, was I 5?

Yoh's sister Asami Komiyama or Asa for short, asked me to stop over their house for the things they want to send Yoh. Asami never really appreciated me. She thought I was eating up of her brother's time and the fact that Yoh loved me more than he loves her made her really jealous. What an idiot. He's your brother for God's sake. Get a grip. As if you can date your own brother.

I arrived at their house at the exact time Asa wanted me to go there. She opened the door and gave me that annoying I-want-my-brother-for-myself face she usually gives me. It's pretty obvious that she will never accept me as a sister in-law.

"Nii-san asked me to send these clothes he left here when he left for Tokyo." She said, "I would have gone there myself if it weren't for you."

I smirked. She is such a twit.

"Well then I guess I'll have to send them myself, since I am the one who is actually going there."

I picked up Yoh's shirts and walked out of the house and left nothing behind. Asami didn't have to say that she could have done her brother's favor herself. Sucking up to Yoh and seeing me as her competition had always been Asami's eyes.

--

The next morning I looked out the window and smelt the day. I'm finally going to be able to see Yoh again. I'm so happy. My flight was scheduled at exactly 2 o'clock in the afternoon. That meant that I had 7 hours left to get ready.

Nearly tripping on every stair, I ran downstairs to take a shower. Unfortunately my little brother HAD to be using the bathroom, with a stomach ache. Breakfast on the other hand wasn't even ready. Wondering how I was going to get ready to go to the airport, I ran to the nearby salon and asked them for a reservation to do my hair. Thank god they were vacant.

With time to spare, I ran back to the house to eat breakfast and to finally use the bathroom. Apparently, my mother woke up with a cold and I had to make breakfast myself. I went through a huge argument with my dad though. The breakfast I made was only enough for me. It was not my fault. Yoh's waiting in Tokyo while I'm here panicking and running around in circles.

An hour later, I got dressed and everything was perfect. Come to think of it, I finally looked good this time. Yoh will definitely fall in love with me all over again. Tired, I walked to the salon and got my hair extensions on.

On our Christmas date 2 years ago, Yoh thought that I looked cute with long hair, and he'd love it if I grew it that way permanently. Sadly, I had to get it cut before it grew down to my shoulders. I had gum stuck in it when Mami-san and I were in the athletic meet last year. Fumi-kun and Asaoka-san dared me to blow a bubble as big as my face, and guess what I did? I managed to blow a bubbly as big as my face, but then when it popped, all the gum blew up in my face, including my hair. That's why I got it cut back short.

After getting my hair done, I took the taxi back home (I didn't want my hair to be ruined.) and asked Mother if I looked okay.

"Oh, Haruna, you look stunning." She smiled.

I forgot that the woman was actually sick.

"Mom, I have to go now." I comforted, "It's not a very long flight so I'll be okay."

I kissed her on the forehead and she headed back to sleep. It's as if I'm going to be gone forever. I'll only be there for college, and I'll visit home when I get the chance.

Before leaving and saying goodbye to dad and my little brother, I stared at my room for a while with a sudden nostalgia. It seemed only yesterday I stepped into elementary school, and climbed all the way to high school. In this room is where I studied, cried, hid myself from the entire outside world, and now I'm leaving for college, forever exposed to reality. On that very bed is where I first dreamt of Yoh. On that very pillow I cried my first heartbreak. On this very ground, from a kid I became a woman.

I smiled, grabbed my bags, and then closed the door. It's going to be long time after I get to see this place again.

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping, and the next door neighbors were buzzing around the block doing their everyday thing. It was a much too great of a day to be leaving, but I know that at the end of this day, I will enter a whole new world. College, here I come!

I walked out of the door and stared at my feet where I saw them steeping on our doormat that said, "Home Sweet Home." I remember when my dad used to work in a store, he told us to buy the one that says, "Please Come Again." I was sure he was joking about it, but then again, it was still dad. Everything about this doormat reminds me of all the good memories.

--

I arrived at the airport exactly one hour before my actual flight. Never did it come in my mind that I'd arrive late. Seeing Yoh again after a year of loneliness is something I would never want to miss.

After a few minutes of waiting to board, Yoh sent me a message.

**From: Yoh Komiyama.^^ **

**Subject: Where are you now?**

_Hey, don't think I've forgotten what I said about you trying hard to please me again. Honestly, I miss you a lot, and I've been thinking a lot about you, but still, I don't want you to look any different. So don't push it, okay? Take Care there, don't forget to message your family and I'll see you later._

Oh. I forgot.

With a few more minutes to spare I ran to the ladies room to see if I looked like I tried too hard again. From top to toe, I thought I looked okay. There wasn't anything wrong with how I look. And, besides, what I look like right now really doesn't matter, right? Maybe, Yoh might think that I really look cute today. No. Not cute. I want him to think that I look _beautiful. _

--

The minute I arrived in Tokyo, the cultural shock I felt was amazingly different. There were so many people and the environment around me was so noisy. Was this the place I decided to trade my past life to? No. How could I think that? I'm doing this for Yoh.

Oh. I received a text message. It's from Yoh again.

**From: Yoh Komiyama.^^**

**Subject: I'm on my way.**

_Hey, I'm on my way to the airport. Where are you now? Please reply._

My eyes sparkled with glow when I saw what he wrote. Excitement filled my heart; I am finally going to see my boyfriend again! I rushed to the gate where the arrivals stayed. Yoh might have already arrived—even if he messaged me only about 3 minutes ago, he maybe excited to see me too.

Everyone here seemed to be staring at me. Was I really that cute?—or weird-looking? Tokyo sure is a difficult place to fit in.

I brushed my hair as I waited for my darling to arrive, when suddenly I spotted a tall, fair, and handsome man approach me. Right away I recognized his eyes, his posture and the way he dressed (I even saw other girls notice him too.). This cool guy is my boyfriend. Yoh is finally here!

"YOH!!!" I called him with excitement.

"What are you dressed as?"

"I was supposed to look like a woman now!" I answered.

"You look elder than I am!"

What? I tried so hard to look as good as what he should expect, and he's asking me what am I dressed as right now?

Oh. I—tried too hard again.

Eh.

He gave me that irritated look when I dress stupidly again. Some things may never change—or I guess, some things can never, never stay the same. Good thing none of that even matters to me now. Yoh's here, and I can be with him, I'm so happy.


End file.
